kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
C.C
C.C is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. She is also one of the main characters of Code Geass. C.C resides in the world of Britannia. Origin: C.C. is introduced when Nagata opens the capsule that supposedly contains poison. Suzaku quickly puts his own gas mask on Lelouch's face, but to their surprise a restrained green haired woman, C.C., emerges out of the capsule. Before they can get answers, Suzaku's superiors come and tell him not to question his briefing, and to shoot the "terrorist", Lelouch. When he refuses, he is promptly shot in the back. Lelouch and C.C. takes the opportunity to escape. Just as they seem to have evaded detection, Lelouch's phone rings, giving him away. As they're about to kill him, C.C. jumps in front and is shot in the forehead. A desperate Lelouch now thinks of his impending death. He is grabbed by the hand by C.C., who proposes a contract which would allow him to live and endow him with Geass, the power of kings. She then supposedly dies. She unexpectedly reappears in the fifth episode, casually folding origami with Nunnally. From this point on she passively oversees Lelouch's missions as Zero, wanting to keep him alive so he can fulfill his contract. Unknown to Lelouch, Cornelia sets a trap for Zero at the Saitama Ghetto by simulating the conditions in Shinjuku Ghetto. Despite C.C.'s warnings, Lelouch takes the bait and goes to the aid of the Saitama resistance. In order to save Lelouch, C.C. dons his Zero costume and distracts the Britannian Army, allowing him to escape. Lelouch blames his defeat on the undisciplined rebels and tells her that he will resolve to build something far better than a mere resistance unit, first an army, then "people," and finally a nation. C.C. was called to Clovisland by Mao, at first she was stopped by Lelouch. She tells him that she will go back to Mao. Lelouch with a worried face asks if she is betraying him, which C.C. responds that she was never his friend, just a collaborator. He continues saying that she knows about him too much. He commands C.C. to stay by his side and not leave by using his Geass power but it fails due to C.C.'s immortality and code. She promises him that she will not reveal anything about his identity and tells Lelouch that when she's gone, all his obstacles will disappear too. Not wanting to let her go, Lelouch goes to Clovisland and uses a recording to distract and make Mao fired up when he hears that C.C. belongs to Lelouch. Lelouch uses his Geass power on the police to shoot Mao, allowing Lelouch to rescue her. He makes a contract with C.C., promising he will grant both his own and C.C.'s wishes to fulfill the contract that Mao failed to, which C.C. gladly accepts. When C.C.'s existence is revealed to the Black Knights, she gains considerable unofficial standing, as she is seen by other members to be one of Zero's closest advisers, if not his top adviser. However, her willful attitude and lack of an official posting annoys some veteran members and causes confusion as to her role within the Black Knights. At one point, Tamaki goes so far as to accuse her of being a member only because she's Zero's mistress. When the Black Knights gain possession of the Knightmare Frame Gawain, she becomes its pilot while Lelouch operates the weapons. In the series, C.C is found being chased by a heartless in Karakura Town. She is somehow transferred there from her own world. She even admits that she doesn't know how she got their and then offers Ichigo geass. Ichigo refuses until C.C is severly wounded by a heartless and Ichigo accepts. Shortly after, Kairi gains geass as well. The two escape with C.C to Traverse Town. While there, C.C gives Zoro geass. In The Leaf Village, C.C comments that Naruto seems to have some kind of being in him. Later on, she gives him geass when Naruto can't control the tailed beast. In Central City, she explains that alchemy and geass are alike and that geass actually came from the art of alchemy. Edward Elric finds a historical book that proves that alchemy helped create geass. In Japan (Chain of Memories), C.C seems to take interest in Light. She finds out that Light is actually Kira but makes a deal not to tell anyone as long as Light made a geass contract. C.C is immediately taken by Zero upon arriving in Britannia. She doesn't seem happy to see Lelouch and goes to Light's side when he is injured. Lelouch asks whose side C.C is on and Lelouch is surprised when she says Light's. She deactivates Lelouch's geass on Light when Lelouch commands Light to kill himself. C.C is later kidnapped by Phantom and asks if he is working for "The former keyblade master" to which Phantom replies yes and tries to force C.C to give him geass but fails. On the way to Twilight Town, C.C is shown commenting how everything will change when they arrive.